Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Luxanna (usually called Lux) is a champion from the MOBA strategy game League of Legends. The user who played her was the first to do so. Background Lux was born the only daughter of Marcus and Lilia Crownguard, both exemplary members of the Demacian military, nobles, and could be well regarded on the ruling council. She almost instantly took to the fancy social conventions required of nobles, the parties and highly extensive education. Even when she was smaller, she could have had a talent for magic, creating illusions as a practical joke on people, and turning invisible by complete accident. Even at a young age, she had a knack for reverse engineering spells on sight that absolutely dumbfounded her teachers. At age 13, her parents decided that it was time for her to follow in her older brothers footsteps and join the demacian military, she did not take this particularly well and had to be dragged kicking and screaming out of their home. Over several years, she trained with some of the most powerful mages in Demacia, and was snatched up by the Demacian Security Brigade as an operative while still remarkably young to put it mildly. She read the handbook in and out, and eventually dedicated herself to the pursuit of Demacia's ideals, even if it took quite a bit of indoctrination. She was given several challenging missions, including penetrating deep into the stronghold of Demacia's most bitter rival, Noxus, all they way into the chambers of their high council. Eventually, as the war with Noxus became relatively stable, due to the League of legends being formed, she joined, once again following in her brothers footsteps, although this time it was willingly. Allowing summoners complete access to her mind and control over her actions on the fields of justice in order to settle conflicts in a smaller and more organized manner than the chaotic rune wars that once raged and threatened to destroy the world. Her entrance into the multiverse was a simple one, a summoner that she had agreed to fight for messed up a transport spell meant to only travel five feet or so in a flash, and she instead found herself hurtled between dimensions for an unknown length of time before winding up in the multiverse.... Involvement Being relatively new to the multiverse, Lux has not yet had much involvement, she wound up in Icewind Dale much to her displeasure, not being particularly prepared for cold weather. Shortly afterwards, she decided to wander the multiverse, looking for a way home and simply experiencing a new universe. Her adventures have taken her to the Crater Coliseum, where she battled Sabrina and Flea, among other things. However, she seems to have vanished without a trace, the cause of it yet to be determined. Powers and Capabilities Lux is capable of copying arcane spells after a single look at them being used, and is quite inventive with her spells, capable of tweaking them to her liking depending on the situation, at least to an extent. Generally she is a tricky mage, utilizing illusions and light magic to bring down her foes. Drained or not, to underestimate her would be unwise. Quotes *"I love it when a plan comes together." *"Light mage? I'm just an ordinary mage." *"Double rainbow, what does it mean?" *"Well, a double rainbow is a phenomenon of optics that displays a spectrum of light due to the sun shining on droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. Does that explain it?" *''"Mistakes only prove you're trying."'' *"Light is but one of many paths." Trivia See also External links *The institute of war (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters